Crimson Angel
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Trapped in a world she doesn't fully understand Tenshi must deal with the fact that she died over 100 years ago and that her beloved "older brother" is no longer what he once was. She also has to control a power that will cause strife between the worlds.


The Crimson Angel by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: This is actually a revision of a prologue I did a couple weeks ago. The original sucked I thought so I didn't post it. I've also been doing some huge alterations on this entire fanfic and I'm not as sure of the plot and ending as I once was so...idk tell me what you think!

Prologue: Claustrophobia

_The air was thick and suffocating. It was dark. She was in a box that could barely hold her small body. The girl was breathing rapidly, her eyes fogging with each inhalation. Her heart was thundering in her chest as if it wanted to seperate entirely from her body. She began to cough violently. As she looked around for any form of an opening in this tiny enclosed space, she tried to kick at the walls but to no avail--she couldn't even unfold herself in this small area. The girl's arms were also strapped to her sides with some thick and heavy material. Sweat soaked her body. She felt so weak and confused. How had all of this happened? She began to headbutt the walls furiously, seeing stars each time her head struck the stone. Blood cascaded down her forehead. She felt her energy fade ever more persistently but she would never give up. Struggling not to begin hyperventilating she decided that freeing her arms would be of some assistance. The girl pulled desperately at her bonds but nothing happened. In frustration she let out a loud scream and tears commingled with the blood on her face._

_"No! Don't cry! A good soldier never cries!" she yelled at herself. _

_This girl was not known for tears. No, she was one to smile at even the worst of circumstances. And this was just one of those times, she thought. A smile of determination spread across her face now and she concentrated very hard on the bonds restraining her. Success! The bonds were ripped apart. Hunching over and letting her small hands hit the ground she felt hard ridges beneath her._

_"Yes!"_

_Shifting a little she slipped her fingers through the grille. She found that if she shifted a little to the side with each pull at the grille that she might be able to slide through the space beneath it. She started to laugh a little. Her master would've certainly found this interesting! She must remember to talk to him straight after she escaped! She would have to invent how she'd got there though--she wasn't quite sure she remembered. With a grunt she was finally able to slide through--her jaw landing on the jut of the square and her fingers smashing against the walls. As the girl descended the air began to grow warmer and warmer until she could hardly breathe--even less than she could in the box. She landed with a hard thud on the ground. When she hit she gave a horrible shreik of pain; the ground was like an enormous stove. Her skin popped and blistered and she started coughing blood. The room she was in now was similar to the box-like room she had occupied previously except with a narrow ceiling. Heat waves rippled across the area. In a doorway she saw a narrow light. She attempted to crawl towards it; her hands and feet and legs were scorched with each movement. The soldier stood up to try to just rush at the door as fast as she could but the air was so thick and compressed it took all of her energy to breathe. Pus and blood clotted the sores on her body and her sandals melted. Her jacket provided some protection and she found herself curling into it._

_She clutched the necklace that encircled her throat. She began to scream and pray hysterically._

_"Master, master save me! Save me Master! Oh, God, Oh, God, save me! Somebody please help me! Help me, Master! Save Me!"_

_Her throat was incredibly parched and dry. The girl's sockets were almost pushing her eyes out of her skull. Her eyes were bleeding. Her skin was burning. Blood poured from her mouth. She tried again to make her way towards the doorway, not knowing why she thought it was safe. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to be burning and then being dipped in acid. She put every ounce of energy she had into putting one foot in front of the other. Her body had been torn apart and the pain would not numb._

_Her Master had told her to never give up._

_It took her hours to die._

_A/N:_ I must have some issues or something for writing this but...I really like it! And I hope you do too! This is my first Bleach fanfic and I haven't been able to view it in a while so please feel free to correct any inaccuracies you see later on. Please review! No flames though. Cuz those make me crazy. Thanks for reading!

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
